New Green Ranger
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: Kim's cousin is cousin is coming to town and he is the new green ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers**

**Chapter one: Voldemort No more**

Two enemies standing facing each other in battle, Voldemort with the power of a serpent demon and his opponent Harry Potter wielder of the Green Dragon Powers. It was all down to this one final battle, Voldemort has given up everything to get here. His Death Eaters and Horcrux were all sacrificed to reach this power. Harry on the other hand has trained with his martial arts grandfather since he was three, but his grandfather is now gone thanks to this monster and it was time to end it.

"Any last words Potter?"

"Yay, It's Morphing Time," he pulls the gold morpher with the dragon coin housed and activates it.

"Dragonzord"

In a flash of green energy the teen was transformed, he now wore a green body suite with white boots and gloves. He had a belt with the morpher in the middle as the buckle, on his belt a sheath held the Dragon Dagger. On his chest he has the additional gold shield and he had on his stylized green dragon helmet. He pulled his dagger and took a battle stance.

"This is it Riddle, I'm finishing you once and for all. I promise the world will be safe."

The two charged, Riddle pulled his serpent staff and swung. Harry blocked with his dagger and threw a punch. Blows were traded back and forth. The two separated and Voldemort shot dark magic at Harry who was blown back his suite protected him but it took a minute to get his bearings allowing Riddle to press the attack. When Harry was down again Riddle stopped and looked at the school he had attended so long ago. He saw the students and teachers in the great hall windows, Dumbledore watching in front.

"I think it's time to bring the house down as the saying goes."

Serpent Riddle gathered his energy and formed a sphere around himself then to every student and teachers shock grew to the size of a skyscraper.

**The Command Center Angel Grove C.A**.

Alpha 5 and Billy were working on repairs to the Thunderzords after their last battle with Zedds latest monster. That monster cloned Tommy and gave the clone his old Green Ranger powers. Then the monster trapped the other five rangers in the past leaving Tommy to battle his clone. The clone summoned Dragonzord and attacked the city. Zordon and Alpha managed to retrieve the rangers in the past and they formed the Thunder Megazord and distracted the Dragonzord while Tommy freed his clone who then freed the Dragonzord sending it back into hibernation. After the monster wizard was dealt with the two Tommys went to the past to defeat the rat monsters and the cloned Green Ranger decided to stay in the past and the White Ranger returned. The Dragonzord did a number of the Megazord and Tigerzord which is why Billy is in the Command Center overseeing their repair and recharge. While Billy was working the computer detected a familiar yet also different power signature. Zordon told Alpha to contact and teleport the rest of the team in.

"What's wrong Zordon?"

"**Rangers Billy has detected a power signature that resembles Zedds."**

"I've pinpointed it, it's coming from Scotland."

He activated the viewing globe.

"Eww gross what's that?"

"I do not know Kimberly."

"Wait a minute I know him." Kim pointed at Harry facing the monster.

"Your right Kim, that's your cousin Harry."

**On the Globe**

"Riddle it's time to end this once and for all."

"**Potter!"**

"It's morphing Time, Dragonzord."

**Command Center**

The team watched as Kim's cousin morphed into the Green Ranger, and the two started to fight.

"Zordon, how did my cousin gain the Dragon Powers?"

"Yay I thought Tommy's clone kept them in the past?" Aisha asked

"**I Do Not Know Rangers."**

"Guys look." Rocky said/. The others turned to see Voldemort grow to giant size.

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord," Harry then started to play the tunes and out of the Black Lake The Mighty Dragonzord arose once again and started to battle the Dark Lord.

"Billy, quickly which Zord's ready for battle?"

Billy checked the read out before answering.

"Only your Zord is Kim."

They watched as the Dragonzord was taking hits, and returned in equal number.

"Zordon teleport me to my cousins location I have to help him."

"**Kimberly this will be a dangerous battle with no backup." **

"I understand Zordon, but I'm the only family he has left. If I am right, that thing is Lord Voldemort, the same Lord Voldemort that has been trying to kill him all his life I have to help."

The other Rangers even Billy were surprised by this. Billy knew Harry but never knew he was in this kind of trouble.

"**Very well Kimberly, Alpha can teleport you now. We will monitor the situation, be safe and may the power protect you"**

Thank you Zordon and I will be safe."

Kimberly was teleported out and the rest of the team watched as she landed next to her cousin.

**Hogwarts Battle**

Kimberly materialized next to Harry, who looked at her in shock.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help cous, am I right in thinking that is that Voldemort guy you told me about?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be here it's too dangerous."

"I already said I'm here to help. It's Morphing Time, Pterodactyl." In a flash of light Kim was standing next to her cousin in her Pink Ranger uniform. "Now time to give Dragonzord some needed help, Pterodactyl-Firebird- Thunderzord Power."

Within minutes her Zord materialized and Kim teleported into its cockpit. She flew at Voldemort and fired her weapons striking the wannabe Dark Lord giving Harry time to get Dragonzord back into battle.

**Command Center**

"Alright guys the other Zords are finished."

"**Rangers due to the magical build up around the location you will have to morph after you arrive."**

"Understood Zordon, ready guys?"

The rangers were teleported to Hogwarts. After a short time they landed next to Harry who was watching the battle.

"Who are you five?"

"I'm Tommy, we're here to help. Alright It's Morphing Time."

"Tigerzord"

"Mastodon"

"Triceratops"

"Saber-tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"We need Thunderzord power now."

"I call on the power of the Tigerzord"

In minutes the Zords arrived and the other Rangers teleported into their respective Zords. Seeing the Dragonzord needed more help he too transported into his Zord and controlled it manually. The battle was fierce the rangers got the upper hand when Tigerzord went into warrior mode and the Thunder Megazord was formed.

They quickly overwhelmed Voldemort driving him back.

"Alright everyone fire at him at the same time, and let's end this monster once and for all." Tommy led the charge using the Tigerzord energy blast while The Thunder Megazord powered up it's sword and blasted its energy and Harry used the Dragonzord hand missiles, the three attacks struck Voldemort with one massive explosion the self proclaimed Dark Lord was finally gone.

"Alright well done guys, he's finished."

After the battle Harry stood in front of school facing the Ranger team the students inside were celebrating, the battle wielded no casualties.

"He's gone," Harry couldn't believe it. His long time enemy was finally gone after taking so much from him. His parents, his godfather, Moony. He didn't know what to do now.

Kim told the others to stay where they were as she approached her cousin.

"Harry been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, a year and a half. It's over, he's gone. What do I do now?"

"I believe I have a solution to your problem Harry."

The two cousins looked behind him and saw Albus Dumbledore and Luna Lovegood approaching.

"I think your cousin and her friends could user help in the U.S. against a nasty person called Lord Zedd. Since you graduated here last year a year early I might add you could finish you non-magical education in the U.S."

"What about you Luna, you're my girlfriend I don't want to leave you behind."

"I still have another year before I'm done. I'll visit on the holidays. This is a chance for you to live with family again. I follow when I am done here don't worry." She then turned to Kim.

"Hello you must be his cousin Kim he talks about, I'm his girlfriend Luna Lovegood take care of him for me will ya."

"No problem. You can stay with Mom and I."

"Alright twist my arm why don't you. Ouch, Luna what was that for?"

"You said to twist your arm."

"That was a figure of speech."

"I'll have Dobby bring you your belongings after you arrive."

"Well looks like it's time for another adventure."

A.N. Tell me what you think.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Town**

**Command Center**

The 6 Rangers teleported back to base, Harry told Kimberly he would follow in a couple of days after he gets his affairs straightened out and calls Aunt Sarah Kim's mom.

"**Well done rangers I am proud of you. Together you were able to destroy an evil that had been plaguing the earth for decades."**

"I can't wait to tell mom that the monster responsible for Uncle James and Aunt Lily's deaths is finally history. After I tell her Harry is planning to move here we'll need to get the empty bedroom ready."

"Don't worry Kim, you can tell your mom we'll pitch in. That way it gets done faster and you can tell us more about your cousin." Rocky said and the others agreed with him.

"Thanks you guys, Billy here already know him so he can share some of the stories too."

"Can't wait to meet him beautiful, I'm also looking forward to finding out how he got the Green Ranger powers and how long he's been using them?" Tommy wondered.

**Three Days later**

Five of the Rangers were preparing the room that will soon be their new teammates at Kimberly's house. Kim and her mom went to pick Harry up at the Air Port he is due to arrive in three hours.

"Hey Tommy what's that?" Adam asked pointing to the small box on the table.

"That is a welcome to the team gift," he opened it to reveal a communicator with green highlights. "It's my communicator I wore when I was the Green Ranger. I feel this is a way to welcome him to the team and Billy won't need to make a new one."

"You also want a goodwill gesture so he doesn't threaten you for dating his cousin." Aisha said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha very funny," Tommy joked back.

**L.A. Airport**

Kimberly and her mom Sarah Hart were waiting at the gate for Harry. Keeping a watch on the crowd Kim finally spotted him.

"There he is mom, Harry over here." Harry saw them and with a smile went over to them and gave both of them a hug.

"Kimmy, Aunt Sarah, always good to see you."

"You too Harry, so how was the flight?"

"Long and boring." He responded with one arm around each female.

"So let's get your stuff and head on home. Do you have a lot?"

"Nope just my carry on and my blue suitcase Grandpa gave all those years ago."

Harry got in the back seat and said he would sleep on the ride home. His Aunt said she'd wake him when they arrived.

**Hart Residence**

"Alright guys that was Kim they are at the gas station four blocks from here so we need to clean up." Billy said and the crew finished cleaning the remaining mess caused by the remodeling of Harrys room. A few minutes after they finished Sarah's car pulled in.

The Rangers waited in the living room as Kim led Harry into the house.

"Welcome home cous, we prepared a party for you."

"You shouldn't have, but thanks." He looked around and spotted the one person he knew.

"Billy it's good to see you man, been awhile,' He walked over and shook hands. "See you got contacts. Good idea I find it's easier to focus with the lens directly on the eye."

"Indeed it is."

"So Kim, who are your friends, and where are Jason, Trini, and Zack I don't see them here?"

"Well first of all, Jason, Trini, and Zack are now in Switzerland as student peace representatives. These are some our new friends we before they left. Though we knew Tommy here before the other three here. So first we have my boyfriend Tommy Oliver," Harry shook his hand, "Next we have Aisha Campbell, and then we have Adam Park, and finally Rocky DeSantos."

They all shook hands and Kim quickly showed Harry his room and he was impressed at how well it was done, Kim told him the others helped. After leaving his suitcases in his new room he and Kim went down to the living room and hung out with the team to get to know each other.

**Zedd's Moon Base**

"Master, there's a new Green Ranger."

"I know Goldar; I was watching the battle with that human wizard Voldemort. I recognize who it is."

"Who is it master? What are we up against?"

"The Evans family line, the same family that made me like this when I tried to obtain the Zeo crystal and what's worse is the fact that little Kimberly is her cousin. Such a pity, instead of trying to make her my evil queen I will have to destroy her. The Evans family must not survive."

A.N. tell me what you think and give ideas


End file.
